This invention relates generally to microwave heating and, more particularly, to heating materials in a cylindrical microwave chamber.
Many industrial processes require that materials be heated. Microwave energy is used in many of these processes to cook, dry, sterilize, or cure a variety of materials. In many applications, it is important that the material be heated uniformly. In some cases, the material is wrapped around a fixture, such as a metal mandrel. But the introduction of metal into a microwave exposure chamber can cause arcing and make the electromagnetic field difficult to control. Arcing can cause damage to both the material being processed and the processing equipment. And without good control of the electromagnetic field, the material may not be heated uniformly or efficiently. Consequently, there is a need for a microwave heating apparatus that can efficiently and uniformly heat materials without arcing.